It is known to provide a wrist watch with sensors and displays for showing altitude (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,694,694 of depth (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,377,860, 3,992,949, 4,352,168, and 4,611,923 respectively of Masters, Edmondson, Anderson, and Kawahara). In my copending application Ser. No. 158,598, entitled Camper's Watch with Hygrometer and Barometer filed jointly herewith on Feb. 22, 1988, I describe a wrist watch incorporating bar type gauges which provide an indication of humidity and pressure. The systems shown in the above patents have not proven effective in use as they are difficult to read in the low-visibility conditions underwater. For instance either the dial of the depth gauge becomes confused with the watch hands, or the meander column of the gauge (in Edmondson) gets confused with the time display, making it impossible to accurately determine the actual depth.